pvzefandomcom-20200214-history
Plants Vs Zombies Examinations Wiki
Records in this wiki Number of edits in this wiki: Number of pages in this wiki: Welcome to the Plants Vs Zombies Examinations Wiki Plants Vs Zombies Examinations is a wiki where you create examinations to test people's knowledge. Well,you can answer PvZ Examinations in PvZ Wiki. This wiki is also used for submitting your questions for the next examinations. Besides that,you can also create your own examinations here! Before creating it, read this: *Examinations must be an article. *You can create objective examinations *You can create subjective examinations *Do not create examinations that have questions that already exist. Have fun creating your own examination! :) Describe your topic This is a wiki used to test people's knowledge. You can create your own examinations here. Latest News *Hoanganhminh is now an bureaucrat! Welcome him! :) *Plant lover is now a bureaucrat! Welcome him too! :) *The Plants vs. Zombies Examinations Wiki Game Center is now created! Latest activity Rules *Be friendly and don't be rude. *No swearing *No chat wars allowed in chat. *No spamming/editing unfairly. *When commenting,do not post repeated characters (example:Soooooooooooooo?) Best staff of the year Every year, the most responsible users with rights will be awarded. Best Chat moderator: Best Bureaucrat: Best Rollback: Best Administrator: CrazyPingu54's questions These are questions by CrazyPingu54.Well,some helpful users made these questions too.Only these users that are listed below can post them in their examinations.If you are not one of the people listed below,do not post them in your examinations otherwise you'll be blocked for 1 day,if you still do it again after getting blocked for this offense,you will be blocked for 3 days, 6 days, 12 days, 24 days, 48 days and so on. Users that can post examinations containing the questions below: *Spudow!! *Hoanganhminh *KernelFodder *MeVsZombiesMeWin *Snowttail 1)How many lobbed shots are there? 2)Which is the most powerful lobbed shots? 3)How many plants are there that cannot be immitated? 4)What does the Fume-shroom and the gloom-shroom release? 5)What does the mushrooms except Gloom-shroom and fume-shroom release? 6)Which of the plants remove fog without using light? 7)What is the only instant kill that is not an explosive? 8)What are all of the plants that produce sun? 9)What is the projectile for the cob cannon? 10)How many types of projectiles are there? 11)How many melons are needed to kill a normal zombie? 12)What is the single-use plant that uses fire instead of explosive and squashing? 13)What is a cattail's projectile? 14)How many cattails you can plant in a daytime or night pool level? 15)What plant does not shoot by itself? 16)How many plants can be bought from Crazy Dave's Twinkydinkies? 17)Where can you find the Giga-Gargantuar? 18)What does the Giga-Football Zombie has on its shoulders? 19)What are all of the upgradable plants? 20)What plant cannot be found in I,Zombie? 21)Which zombie is a dead olympian competing that got zombified? 22)What is the plant that fires 4 pea at a time? 23)How many plants can be bought from Crazy Dave's Twinkydinkies in the iOS version? 24)What is the zombotany that destroy a lane of plants? 25)How long does the magnet-shroom have to wait until it can steal another armor from the zombies? 26)Which instant kill pulls a zombie deep into the depths? 27)How many instant kills are needed to eliminate a Giga-Gargantuar? 28)Where can you find a Giga-football zombie? 29)How many defenses can be stolen by a magnet-shroom? 30)What is the resource for brains in the VS mode of Plants Vs. Zombies? 31.What is the strongest zombie in Co-op mode? 32.Which levels can be used for the achievements Blind Faith and Nebulaphile? 33.Which levels was the unreleased track supposed to play in? 34.What is the name of the Unreleased Track? 35.Which -agonists are the Homeowner, Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss? 36.After which flag do Giga-Gargantuars start appearing in Survival:Endless? 37.Which Vasebreaker Level is the most different in setup? 38.What is the name of the Imitater’s hat? 39. When do Zombie Bobsled Teams come? 40. How are upgrade plant different in Survival:Endless? 41)What kinds of targets do target zombies hold? 42)Which multi-instant kill is rooted to the ground? 43)How many Achievemnts have a lawn mover icon? 44)Which zombie is only encountered in VS mode? 45)Which plant cannot be hit by a peashooter zombie? 46)What is the weakest armor in the game? 47)What is found at the "tail" at a cattail? 48)What does the digger zombie uses to dig underground? 49)How many cob cannons can you plant at least at pool? 50)What is the longest projectile? 51.Where do giant plants appear? 52.When can you not plant sunflowers? 53.What can make you earn a lot of money? 54.What does a Gargantuar does to a brain in I,Zombie? 55.Which levels are similar to Seeing Stars? 56.What are the projectiles that fume-shroom and gloom-shroom release? 57.What are the things that Gargantuar uses to smash? 58.How many achievements that have Crazy Dave'face? 59.After how many streaks in Vasebreaker Endless, the game adds an extra Gargantuar? 60.What zombie does crazy dave hate the most? 61.How many mini games play Loonboon? 62.What is odd about Buckethead and screen door zombie in Wall nut Bowling 2? 63.How many type of projectiles are fired from Zombot in Air Raid DS? 64.Which Zombie in ZomBotany 2 doesn't have a Ducky Tube form? 65.Which plant has a secret? 66.How many degrees does the Digger's pupils roll around his eyes after he surfaces? 67.How many zombies are there that have a black headwear? 68.How many plants are there that explode? 69.What plants are there that used for gold farming? 70.Which plant is the smallest? 71-Where's the imitator in the PvZ Almanac? 72-Which plant says "Woof!"? 73-What is the Plant that doesn't have eyes? 74-What is the plant that has a wife? 75-Which are the grey plants in the game? 76-What plant leaves a crater? 77-How many removed Achievements are there? 78-What's the hardest Achievement to get? 79-What character loves bacon? 80-How many cancelled mini games are there? 81.Which plant says about their birthday in their almanac entry? 82.Which zombie have red pupils? 83.Which plant is a conjoined twin? 84.Which plant has three petals? 85.What are zombies that come from under the pool? 86.What plant is the pool alternative of the puff-shroom? 87.Which plant diverts zombies into other lanes? 88.How many plants can a player choose in Co-op mode? 89.How many plants and zombies can a player choose in Versus Mode? 90.What can be used to protect target zombies?(Answer is not a zombie) 91.Which plant have to be used twice to kill a tall-nut zombie? 92.Which zombie is crazy? 93.What is the zombie's equivalent of cherry bomb? 94.Which zombie can break vases in Vasebreaker? 95.How is Dr.Zomboss different in Revenge? 96.How is the Plantern different in Vasebreaker? 97.Is it true or false that: *In the mini-game Squirel,the Squirel are not shown. *In the mini game Squirel,are there squirrels 98.Which zombie is a mix of Zambani and Zombie? 99.Can you win without having cactus in High Gravity? 100.Which mini-game you don't need to choose plants against balloon zombies? 101.How many plants can you wake up using a coffee bean and Immitater coffee bean in total? 102.Which plant randomly lobs 2 different projectiles? 103.Where does Spikerock went before he came back and fight zombies? 104.What is the capacity of Mushroom garden? 105.How many mini-games are there that have 4 flags? 106.How many matches must you make in Beghouled? 107.Which zombie is the fastest? 108.Fill in the blanks: Everybody ... and ... ... 109.What is the only mushroom that has the longest shooting range? 110.How many zombies are there in level 1-1 first time? 111.Which mini game has a lot of Zombonis? 112.Which canceled minigame is similar to bobsled bonanza and pogo party? 113.What are the Zombies that appears in High Gravity, Sunny Day and Big Time? 114.Which mushroom is different than other mushrooms? 115.What are Dr.Zomboss's projectiles? 116.Which zombie has an album called GrarrBRAINSarblarbl? 117.Which Zombie that nod his head? 118.Which zombie is the pool alternative of Pole vaulting zombie? 119.What is different from Pole Vaulting Zombie and Pogo Zombie? 120.Which zombie has a website? 121.What are Catapult Zombie's weaknesses? 122.What are the protagonists in the game? 123.What is the type of Plants that only have Blue-colored Plants? 124.What is the word that Crazy Dave says when you bought all plants? 125.What's the toughest armor? 126.What plant is the most important thing that must have during gold farming? 127.Which mushroom is similar to Starfruit? 128.Which zombie is replaced by Zombatar in the GOTY version? 129.What are the plants that are similar to Cherry Bomb? 130.What is the zombie that appear as Zombatars? 130.What is the zombie that appear as Zombatars? Answer the questions below, 131.Which plant has 4 cavities in one teeth? 132.Fill in the blanks: *Repeater is .... 133.Which plant is fierce? 134.Which zombie wears a black shirt? 135.Fill in the blanks: *You're .... on my side! 136.Is it true or false that: *Zombie Yetis give you 5 diamonds at the first time you kill it 137.Which lobbed shot plant is the eldest? 138.Which plant refuses to be pigeonholed? 139.Which zombie gets the chance to eat your brains when a magnet-shroom steals its item? 140.Which mini-game has the most number of flags? 141)What is the Zombie that have 3 weaknesses (not counting Instant Kills)? 142)What are the zombies with plant heads called? 143)What is the Upgrade Plant that supposed to be a Mushroom? 144)Which upgrade plant looks different from its normal form? 145)What are 2 most Important Plants use for Gold Farming? 146)What is the first plant you get in Adventure Mode? 147)What are the Plants that cannot be protected by a Pumpkin? 148)Which plant is the defensive plant that looks different from the other two defensive plants? 149)What is the only Defensive plant that does not appear in Adventure Mode? 150)What are the Plants that is only found in two mini-games? Staff Bureaucrats These users are bureaucrats.They have also have Rollback,Chat moderator and Administrator rights. *Plant lover *Hoanganhminh *CrazyPingu54 Administrators These users have the ability to protect and delete pages from non-admins or anonymous users.They can also block users. *Tennis Lover Chat Moderators These users protect the chat from being spammed. They can also make others chat moderators and banned from chat. *Spudow!! *Snowttail Rollback These users have the power to revert edits to the last contributor in one single click. They only revert bad edits. Category:Browse